Turn It Back Gen Version
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: Hell in a hand-basket. Human race virtually extinct except for the human slave farms and the surviving free humans. Their numbers rapidly dwindling they were forced to take drastic measures. They decided to use a sacrificial kinjutsu to turn it back
1. Prologue:Dday or the Day the Human Race

Summary: Things had literally gone to hell in a hand-basket. The human race was virtually extinct except for the human slave farms ran by the invading demonic hordes and the surviving free humans that lived in the shinobi fortress of Suna. The allied forces of Suna and Konoha fought to protect the survivors and were joined by Team Hawk and the surviving members of Akatsuki. For years they struggled to survive the demonic invasion and their numbers were rapidly dwindling. The free humans were finally forced to take drastic measures. They decided to use a Suna sacrificial kinjutsu to turn it back.

Warnings: Gore, violence, and language. Pairings: none, but hinted at Naruto/Tenten and a past Naruto/Kurenai

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.

**Author's Notes: If you are keeping an eye on what I am writing then yes, this is the gen. version of Turn It Back. Meaning no yaoi or slash in this version.**

Turn It Back

Prologue: D-Day or the Day the Human Race Died

**-video footage from what was left of Oto Sound on D-day or as Naruto-sama put it when Orochimaru and Madara fucked it all up for the human race in their mad fucking quest for power. **

_The video was poor quality and flashed in and out of focus. The sound was scratchy and it was sometimes hard to hear what people were saying. The video showed Sasuke sparring with a white haired male who he referred to as Suigetsu when a young red headed woman burst through the door and interrupted them. A scowl forms on the dark haired teen's face. "What do you want Karin?" He growled irritably._

_Karin waited until she caught her breath before she said, "Sasuke-sama, we need to leave Oto right now!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You know that scroll that Kubota was translating for Orochimaru-sama? Well he finished translating it. Unfortunately, Orochimaru has started the ritual that was sealed with that scroll."_

"_Unfortunately?"_

"_According to Kubota, the scroll said that they'd sealed the ritual away because what the ritual promised was a lie. The demonic race left the ritual for humankind as a trap. They want the doorway to be opened so they can come back into our plane of existence. The scroll was written when people knew the truth about the ritual and the writers of the scroll were not able to destroy the scroll in which the ritual was inscribed upon. Numerous demonic enchantments protected it so they sealed it away along with the information on what the ritual actually does. The ritual does not grant the user unimaginable power but permanently opens a doorway to hell. Kubota tried to warn Orochimaru but he didn't believe Kubota and killed him. We have to leave before the ritual is complete!"_

"_How intresting," came a voice from the door._

_The three of them turned to see Kabuto standing there. Kabuto pushed up his glasses and frowned slightly before saying, "Are you certain of your information Karin?"_

"_Yes, Kabuto-san," she responded._

"_I'll get our supplies. Karin grab Juugo, we will need the extra muscle. Sasuke and Suigetsu, get a supply of weapons for our journey," Kabuto ordered._

_The three of them nodded and left the room. The video skipped around showing glimpses of the four individuals gathering what they needed for their escape. The last view of the group of five, was them slipping out of Hidden Oto undetected. The video skipped to the view of the ritual room that Orochimaru had set up. He and another man who looked remarkably, like an Uchiha were performing a long, complicated and gruesome ritual. Four hours later the ritual ended with the blood of a hundred sacrificial victims. Both men were laughing maniacally as a doorway began to form in the center of the room. Their laughter soon ended when two long, serrated black tentacles whipped through the inky black portal and punched through their chests with a sickening squelch. They numbly looked down at the pointed tip of the tentacle that came through their chest and hovered in front of their face. A look of confusion crossed Orochimaru's face, not understanding what had just happened to them. "Whaa…," Orochimaru started to croak out before he was silenced forever._

_The tip of the tentacle spread open like a flower bud spreading its petals open to catch the rays of the sun, revealing a set of saw-like teeth. The 'mouth' opened wide to be just about bigger then the size of a man's head. The gapping maw reared back then shot forward, toward the head's of its victims. Orochimaru and the other man's heads were ripped off and the teeth began chewing what it had bit off. Blood and brain matter dripped from the jaws of the demon and onto the floor. The two men's necks were gushing blood into the air like a sprinkler on a lawn. Once the demon finished eating, more tentacles emerged from the portal and began dismembering the rest of the two men's bodies, blood spattering itself all over the room. _

The sound of upchucking was heard in at the gruesome display shown on the big screens the stadium where the video was being played. The individual who started the video just smiled grimly. He shook his head, short black hair flying around his face; he knew that it was only going to get worse.

_The sound of chewing could be heard. When it had finished its meal, the demon responsible for the death of the black haired man and Orochimaru moved through the doorway that led to Hell. The massive creature that oozed through was a gelatinous mass with six serrated tentacles and it had no distinguishing features on its 'face.' In fact, it had no face._

_As soon as it was free of the doorway, it began to manipulate the energies that surrounded the portal. Under its manipulation, the doorway grew larger and larger and soon the portal filled the room. More forms soon started to emerge from the now larger doorway. Demons of every shape and size began to march through the portal and into the room. A large red demon with heavily corded muscles and razor-sharp claws ripped the door leading to the rest of Oto off its hinges. The demons then entered Oto and began to feast upon human flesh. _

_The video showed scenes of horror. A small group of kunoichi were cornered by a large group of demons. They tried to fight the demons but none of their jutsu's was proving to be effective. The demons grabbed them and ripped their clothes off before proceeding to violently rape them for the next hour or so. The poor kunoichi's were either unconscious or whimpering pitifully by the time the demons got bored and put them out of their misery. The demons ripped off their heads, blood gushing to the floor. Their heads were carelessly tossed to a set of hellhounds that had been guarding the demons as they had their fun with the females. The hellhounds ate the heads while the demons eviscerated the torsos of their victims and proceeded to rip out the organs and eat them. After they were finished eating, the hellhounds finished off the rest of the body._

_The video skipped to another scene of violence. An Oto shinobi had each of his limbs chained. The other ends of the chain were attached to a machine that was slowly being turned, pulling the chains tighter and tighter. A group of demons were gathered around the poor soul, whooping and hollering with sick delight as the man was slowly pulled apart before them. The sounds of screaming filled the room the screams were punctuated by pleas for mercy as the man prayed to God to save him but his prayers were unanswered. His pleas for mercy were answered by the sounds of pleasure from the watching demons. One of the demons began fisting its huge cock as he watched the man being slowly pulled apart before him. He came all over the victim just as the man's limbs were brutally torn from its body. The limbless man screamed and moaned in unimaginable pain as his life's blood pooled to the floor. Finally, the man's pain ended when one of the demons ripped his heart out of his chest and ate it._

_The next hour was filled with the horrific sounds of humans brutally dieing and then being eaten, if they were lucky. Some unfortunates were eaten alive, screaming in pain and terror all the while. Some of the Sound-nins were fortunate enough to be able to escape the slaughter._

The video footage finally ran to its horrific end. "It should be noted that all of the shinobi able to escape the slaughter carried the Heaven's Curse Seal," said the young man who now stood in the center of the stadium.

Those who had watched the video had different reactions some shuttered, some wept and some threw up continuously at what they saw. A grim silence slowly filled the stadium and finally one brave soul spoke up, "This is the future, Naruto?"

"No, old man, it was the future." Naruto turned to face the area, which held the participants for the chunin exams and their nearby sensei's. He smirked up at Baki and said, "I'm here to turn it back."

Baki's eyes widened in surprise and he fell to his knee's and asked hoarsely, "How many?"

"Twelve and three were Jinchuriki's."


	2. Chapter I:We Are So Fucked

Summary: Things had literally gone to hell in a hand-basket. The human race was virtually extinct except for the human slave farms ran by the invading demonic hordes and the surviving free humans that lived in the shinobi fortress of Suna. The allied forces of Suna and Konoha fought to protect the survivors and were joined by Team Hawk and the surviving members of Akatsuki. For years they struggled to survive the demonic invasion and their numbers were rapidly dwindling. The free humans were finally forced to take drastic measures. They decided to use a Suna sacrificial kinjutsu to turn it back.

Warnings: Gore, violence, and language. Pairings: none, but hinted at Naruto/Tenten and a past Naruto/Kurenai

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.

Chapter I: We Are So Fucked

-**excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_When Sasuke and his group arrived at Konoha we had already received news of what had happened to Oto and Rice. The reports of what the demons had done to the humans of that land sickened even the most hardened warriors. The only thing that we didn't know was where the demonic army had come from. With Sasuke's arrival we soon found out what exactly happened and who was responsible. I curse Orochimaru and Madara to the deepest hells for what those fuckers wrought in their sick quest for more and more power. Baa-chan decided that we needed more information and Sasuke was ordered to lead a team back into Oto to get the information that we needed. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kabuto, Sasuke's newly named, Team Hawk and I plus two people I never met that Baa-chan called Sai and Yamato were assigned this triple-S class mission. Why us? Because we were the only ones foolhardy enough to do so, I guess. Sakura asked why she wasn't included and Grandma said that they had enough medic nins accompanying us and she need Sakura here to aide her in preparing for the war we all knew was coming _

_Two nights later we left for Oto._

Everyone knew there was a good chance that some of them would not be returning home and that their death would most likely be extremely painful but that didn't matter. Konoha needed the information that could only be found in Oto and they would retrieve it and make sure it got back to Konoha. No matter what!

The team had deemed that Kabuto and Sasuke would lead the way because they knew the hidden paths into our target. None of them spoke to each other as they journeyed to their destination. The day passed and the night came swiftly and they were forced to stop. They slept in the trees and the next day quietly resumed their journey. It would take them two days to arrive at the border between Fire and Rice. That night after they had entered Rice the Anbu called Yamato created a wood house for them to sleep in. "I thought that little experiment of Orochimaru's failed," murmured Kabuto.

Yamato just smirked at the silver haired med-nin. Naruto ignored the biplay between the two and stared at the wood house that Yamato had created. After a few minutes an idea came to him and he said, "Yamato-san, is it possible for you to make your house look more like a tree? I think we need to blend in with our surroundings as much as possible."

"I don't know. I never had a reason to try," Yamato responded thoughtfully.

Yamato looked at his creation and began to concentrate his chakra and the wood house shifted into a large tree with an opening for them to shinobi entered the tree house and the opening closed behind them. Jiraiya had pulled out some glow sticks and snapped a couple of them, illuminating the interior. "Air?" questioned Kakashi.

"The tree branches have something like breathing tubes running through them to bring in fresh air," Yamato replied quietly. "I also made the exterior extremely thick so there would be more substance between us and whatever maybe out there."

Kakashi nodded his head and they sat down and ate a portion of the rations they carried with them before bedding down for the night. In the middle of the night, Karin woke them up. "What's going on, Karin?" Sasuke asked irritabley.

"We've got company," came the red head's terse response.

That is when they heard them. The grunting, growling, and the scratching of claws on the outside of their temporary shelter. A deep, guttural voice said, "What the fuck are you doing, Gaaarichiikissirt?"

"This tree is strange," another voice hissed.

"It's a large tree, yes, but it is just a tree," the tearing of bark was heard before the voice continued, "See, just a tree. Now let's go. We have humans to hunt."

They sat there tensely, gripping their weapons. Karin sighed and relaxed. "They're gone."

Someone sighed and then Jiraiya said, "They couldn't sense us. Somehow Yamato's jutsu hid our chakra from them."

"Ero-sennin, didn't you mention that the First could control the Bijuu in some way? Perhaps it has something to do with his bloodline?" Naruto asked quietly.

"That is probably the correct answer, brat," Jiraiya said.

"Dobe, you've changed. That's the second good idea that's poped into your head today that didn't occur in battle," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I never have been," Naruto muttered quietly.

Sasuke just snorted. Naruto didn't respond. Naruto thought about his training with his godfather. Jiraiya had beaten patience into him. He had pointed out that ninja that lost their temper, lost the battle and he made sure to reinforce that lesson every chance he got. Silence filled the dark room until Kakashi said, "Sasuke, was right about one thing, Naruto. Your idea on making the tree house look more like a tree most likely saved our lives and our mission. Good job."

Naruto smiled softly in the darkness and whispered, "Thank's, Kakashi-sensei."

Silence settled over them once again and they soon slipped back into sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

_-_**excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_Godfather, when he had revealed that to me I was stunned, hurt and so very angry. I screamed at him for hours. Letting my grief and rage in how I was treated in Konoha out on him. He held me through it all and then when I was exhausted explained why he left me in Konoha all alone. His explanation made sense. I also found out who my parents were. I still used my mother's maiden name because I wasn't quite strong enough yet to take on my father's enemies. Of course, that changed as soon as the demon's came. An Uzumaki did not inspire as much confidence as a Namikaze did. Especially a Namikaze who could perform his father's most powerful jutsu's, no matter how imperfectly._

The next morning they got up and waited for Karin to give them the all clear before they left the safety of the treehouse. Naruto put my hand on Yamato's shoulder just as he was about to dismiss the jutsu. "Close the hole, I wish to test something, Yamato-san."

Yamato looked at him strangely but said nothing and did what Naruto had asked. He placed his hand on the bark of the tree and infused his chakra into it and willed the door to open. The bark shifted slowly at first and then faster. Naruto smiled in triumph. He did it, he had opened the door to the treehouse. He infused the tree again and willed the door closed. Once again the door responded and it rippled closed. "What did you just do, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya chuckled and responded for him, "The brat infused his chakra into the tree and triggered the opening and closing aspect of Yamato's jutsu. In fact, I think all of us would be able to do it. Shall we try?"

Everyone gave it a shot and it worked for them as well. "Yamato-san, does the tree still draw from you're chakra?"Naruto asked him quietly.

"No, it doesn't. Why do you ask?" Yamato asked, confusion in his voice.

"I think you should leave the house just as it is. It would make a perfect safehouse for our ninja's if we needed to be in this area," the blonde teen informed him.

"Good thinking, brat," Jiraiya said with a proud smile.

Naruto smiled happily up at his godfather. "You've definitely changed, dobe," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked over at him and said, "Sasuke, I've always been like this. I just didn't show anyone this side of me."

"Why. . .?" Sasuke started.

"Hide? It was easier for me to hide my pain and my loneliness that way. My mask soon became a habit that was hard to break. The only time it really lifted was when I was in a serious battle. My time with Ero-Sennin, helped break that mask completely," Naruto finished his little spiel and flashed a bright smile at his godfather.

Naruto turned to face my godfather, "This demonic invasion changes our plans, doesn't godfather?"

Jiraiya nodded and Kakashi choked out, "Godfather?"

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Naruto's last name isn't Uzumaki, it's Namikaze. Yes, Sasuke as in Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. We hid Naruto's heritage from everyone in order to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. We had planned on making sure that Naruto was strong enough to defend himself from his father's enemies before revealing the truth about his heritage," Jiraiya sighed again before continuing, "But as Naruto pointed out, things have changed. To reassure Konoha's populace we will have to reveal Naruto's heritage. The fact that the Yondaime left a son and that son has learned all of his father's jutsu's . . . Yes, Kakashi, even that one."

"The Hirashin is still imperfect. I'm not close to mastering it yet," Naruto pointed out.

"I know but you still can use it . . . somewhat," Jiraiya murmured.

The group of nins stared hard at Naruto and Kakashi muttered, "Why didn't I see it before? He's almost a carbon copy of sensei."

"He has his mother's personality, though. Except in battle which is when his Namikaze blood flows the strongest," Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled softly before saying, "I think that we should eat and then continue on. We do have a mission to accomplish after all."

Everyone nodded and pulled out their rations. "Ero-sennin, I wonder why the demons didn't come to Konoha and Fire Country? We are close to Rice after all."

"The Oto-nins. They didn't come this way and the demons were following them," Jiraiya said.

"He's right, dobe. The demons followed those of Hidden Oto. Most of the shinobi wouldn't even think of going into Fire Counrty or going near Konoha. They knew that if they incountered any Konoha nins that they would have most likely been killed, no questions asked. They most likely headed somewhere that they felt that they would be more welcome," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head, _'That made sense. Oto and Konoha were in the middle of a cold war after all.'_ They finished eating and soon they were once again moving swiftly and silently through the trees. It took four days to make their way to Hidden Oto. They had to dodged demon patrols and with the help of Karin they did so easily. At night they slept in Yamato's treehouses. Once they were inside the underground bunker they silently made their way through the twisting corridors. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the scent of rotting bodies and dried blood. The corridors were filled with half eaten corpse's as well as dismembered bodies and entrails. Sasuke paused at a doorway and looked over at Kabuto. The silver-haired med-nin nodded and opened the door. It was filled with scrolls. Jirayai looked at Kabuto with a question in his eyes. Kabuto nodded and Naruto realized that this was Orochimaru's jutsu library. Naruto quickly joined his godfather in sealing the various scrolls into storage scrolls. These jutsu's could be useful in their upcoming battle with the demon army, especially the scrolls on different kinds of seal creation.

After they finished they moved onto the video room. There they grabbed and sealed away the tape that had had the information they were looking for on it. They now had what they came for and so they left as fast as possible. They relied on Karin, Sasuke, and Kabuto to guide them around the demon patrols. They were near the entrance out of the hidden village when Karin's eyes went wide and she went pale. "Fuck, we're surrounded. We're going to have to fight our way out."

'_Fuck is right. This does not look good for us,'_ Naruto thought.

They looked at each other grimly and then charged for the entrance. They only had one choice. They would have to fight their way out and then make a run for Konoha. They soon saw the entrance as well as the demons waiting for them. Sai pulled out a scroll and pushed chakra into it. A dragon made of ink burst from the paper and attacked the demons ahead of us. Following immeadiately behind the dragon were the roots of a tree. The dragon and roots ripped apart some of the demons blocking our path. Naruto formed a Rasengan and charged into the fray, Jiraiya right behind him with his own Rasengan. Both Kakashi and Sasuki were using Chidori and the rest of the team were using whatever weapons they had at their disposal. It was obvious that they were doing a lot of damage but at the same time they were slowly being overwhelmed by the shear numbers of their enemies. Things were not looking good for them.

That was until Juugo went into a beserker's rage and started tearing through the demons bare handed. Naruto screamed out, "Juugo, the entrance. Go forward to the entrance!"

For a minute, Naruto thought Juugo was lost in his rage until slowly but surely he began moving through the demons towards the entrance out of Oto leaving dead demons in his wake. The team followed close behind him and soon they escaped out of the underground death trap that was Oto. Yamato swiftly sealed the door behind them with his Mokuton jutsu. For a minute it looked like Juugo would turn on them as well but then Sasuke yelled, "Juugo, enough!"

Juugo paused and Naruto placed a calming hand on his shoulder and channelled his chakra into him. The soothing strokes of Naruto's chakra calmed Juugo down and once he was calm, they ran. They only stopped for Naruto to create Shadow clones that henged into the team and then split up. Kakashi's eye went wide in the way Naruto used the henge jutsu. This variant of the henge jutsu was unique to Naruto. The henged clones smelled, looked and their chakra felt like the person it was henged into. Then those of the group that could summon, summoned toads and snakes to aide their escape. They were to cover their tracks and aide the henged clones. Before they could move out, Karin screamed, "Suigetsu, beneath you!"

She was too late in her warning as a giant worm burst out of the ground underneath the former mist nin with its jaws wide open. The jaws closed around him and he burst into water and flowed out of the demons mouth. The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air and Sasuke charged forward and cut apart the demon with his chidori. "Naruto!" Karin yelled.

Naruto leapt into the air just as another demonic worm burst out of the ground. Its jaws snapping closed underneath Naruto's feet. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he charged forward. This worm shared the same fate as his companion.

"Karin, are there anymore?" Naruto yelled urgently.

"No, the other's seem to be chasing your clones and the summons," she replied.

Naruto created a clone and then dispelled it. The longer the clones and summons could last the better. With that done they were on the move again. They knew the information they had was to important so they did not stop and rest once night fell. It was too dangerous for them to in Rice. Two days later they arrived in Konoha, weary and exhausted. They all collapsed to the ground in exhaustion their chakra reserves running on fumes. The last thought that Naruto had before blackness overtook him, _'We got lucky and all of us survived our mission. Next time we will not be so lucky.'_

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_We woke up a few days later with a worried Sakura and Tsuade hovering over us. Well Sakura divided her time in hovering over Sasuke and I while Tsunade hovered equally over everyone. I quickly noted that Sakura still had her crush on the teme but at least she showed that she cared about me as well. I wasn't jealous or anything. I had gotten over Sakura during my training trip with my godfather. On that trip with my godfather, I had no intrest in finding that special someone whoever she maybe. I thought that I'd have more time to find her after I returned but I guess you know what they say about best laid plans. During those years no female caught my eye. That special someone may have been already dead. In fact, I know she was, she died on our evacuation to Suna. The only female I had any intimate relationship was Kurenai and that was just comfort sex. I am not going to lose my virginity to Kurenai this time around afterall, __**he**__ is still alive. Perhaps this time I can explore those feelings I felt for her._

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, the light hurt. "Good-morning, sleepyhead," Tsunade murmured. "I'm glad to see that your awake. Now normally, I'd have you recover before you made your mission report but time is of the essence."

"Of course, baa-chan," Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"Here's some water, brat," Tsunade murmured affectionately.

After Naruto had drank his fill he told her what had happened during the mission. Tsunade frowned and then nodded tiredly. "As soon as everybody is recovered enough, we'll watch that video and find out what exactly happened that day. We'll decide what to do from there."

Naruto smiled and simply nodded his head. They sat there in silence for a moment before Naruto said, "It doesn't look good, does it, baa-chan?"

"No brat, it doesn't," was all that she said. "Battles against demons tend to take a lot of lives. The fact that Oto was so easily and quickly destroyed scares me. It scares me a lot." Tsundade sighed and looked at the blond teen in the bed and smiled softly. He looked even more like his father then before. "You and Jiraiya are right, the public is going to need to know the truth about your heritage. They're going to need the reassurance that they have a hero to protect them to keep them from panicking."

Naruto smiled tiredly and just closed his eyes. _'Hero, am I? I know that's what my father wanted the village to see me as but that didn't happen. I so wanted to prove that I was a hero with my own actions and not my father's name.'_ Naruto sighed sadly, things never seemed to go as planned for him.

Tsunade watched the various expressions that crossed his face and smiled sadly at the brat in the bed before her. Life had been hard for him and now it looked like it was going to ger harder. With the revelation on just who his father was the people would start expecting miracles from him and Naruto would try and give them what they wanted. The door opened behind her and Sakura stuck her head into the room. "Has he woken up yet?"

"I'm awake, Sakura," Naruto replied quietly.

Sakura stepped into the room, smiling happily at the blonde in the bed. "Naruto, you're the first one awake," she said cheerfully.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "You know me, my ability to recover from everything is just amazing."

For the next few minutes they conversed quietly befoe Tsunade stood up and said, "You still need to rest, brat. We'll leave you to get some more sleep."

"See you later, Naruto," chirped Sakura before following Tsunade out the door.

Naruto closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_The video footage from what was left of Hidden Oto on D-day or as I'd like to put it when Orochimaru and Madara fucked it all up for the human race in their mad fucking quest for power was gruesome. I mean, what the demons did to the inhabitants of Oto will always be something that haunts my nightmares. Of course in my nightmares it is not the Oto ninja I see dying horrifically, it is my friends. My precious people dying before my eyes one by one. Of course these nightmares are supplemented by my memories of how exactly a great many of my precious people died. Asuma, Anko, Yuaago, Tenten . . . Tenten you ked too soon, Baki, Udon, Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Ibiki, Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, Aoba, Kurenai, Hiashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Kabuto, Juugo, Karin, Yamato, Sai, Suigetsu, Moegi, Konohamaru, Ebisu, Neiji, Hinata, Hanabi, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Kirabi, Yugito, and finally my best friend, Gaara. Their deaths haunt me even though I changed everything and they live still, I am still haunted by their loss._

The team was finally recovered and they had gathered with the other Anbu and Jounin to watch the video that they had recovered from Oto. Tsunade silenced the gossiping ninja. "Quiet everyone, it's time too see what we're up against," she said before she started the video.

The video started with a view of the ritual room that Orochimaru had obviously set up. He and an unknown man that to Naruto's eyes looked suspiciously like Itachi and Sasuke. They were performing a long, complicated and gruesome ritual. Naruto's fists clenched as each child was murdered. Knowing that it was too late for him to save those children from their fate hurt. Naruto closed his eyes as another child was eviscerated after being brutally tortured. The ritual finally came to the end four hours later. At the end, the two men had tortured and murdered one hundred innocent children. Naruto's lips twisted in disgust as both men laughed maniacally as a doorway began to form in the center of the room. Their laughter soon ended when two long, serrated black tentacles whipped through the inky black portal and punched through their chests with a sickening squelch. They numbly looked down at the pointed tip of the tentacle that came through their chest and hovered in front of their face. A look of confusion crossed Orochimaru's face,not understanding what had just happened to them. "Whaa…," Orochimaru started to croak out before he was silenced forever.

The tip of the tentacle spread open like a flower bud spreading its petals open to catch the rays of the sun, revealing a set of saw-like teeth. The 'mouth' opened wide to be just about bigger then the size of a man's head. The gapping maw reared back then shot forward, toward the head's of its victims. Orochimaru and the other man's heads were ripped off and the teeth began chewing what it had bit off. Blood and brain matter dripped from the jaws of the demon and onto the floor. The two men's necks were gushing blood into the air like a sprinkler on a lawn. Once the demon finished eating, more tentacles emerged from the portal and began dismembering the rest of the two men's bodies, blood spattering itself all over the room.

"Fucking hell," one of the shiniobi in the room murmured.

Naruto frowned again as he remembered the expression on the other man's face. Pleasure, satisfaction, a strange mad ectasy. Blue eyes narrowed as he quickly came to the realization that, that man had expected his death. That he wanted it to happen. Naruto tuned his attention back to the video when the sound of chewing stopped. He watched as thhe demon responsible for the death of Orochimaru and his partner moved through the doorway that led to Hell. The massive creature that oozed through was a gelatinous mass with six serrated tentacles and it had no distinguishing features on its 'face.' In fact, Naruto realized, it had no face.

As soon as it was free of the doorway, it began to manipulate the energies that surrounded the portal. Under its manipulation, the doorway grew larger and larger and soon the portal filled the room. More forms soon started to emerge from the now larger doorway. Demons of every shape and size began to march through the portal and into the room. A large red demon with heavily corded muscles and razor-sharp claws ripped the door leading to the rest of Sound off its hinges. The demons then entered Oto and began to feast upon human flesh.

The ninja in the room watched carefully, ignoring the sickening images as best they could. This was the enemy. They had to know how they operated and fought. In the video, Oto ninja fought desperately for their lives. Demons like the original were oozing through the corridors after the escaping ninja. They swiftly impaled their prey and ripped them apart. One shinobi told the others to flee, that he'd buy them time. "Earth Release: Earthen Wall!"

The wall rose before the approaching demons and the shinobi turned to leave, thinking that the wall would stop the approaching horde. He was wrong. The tentacles pierced through the wall like a hot knife through butter. The shinobi fell to his knees feebley grasping the tentacle that emerged from his chest. "Wha. . a. . .?"

"_**Crunch, crunch crunch."**_

"Well, this is not good. That was one of the stronger defensive jutsu's out there and the demon just ignored it like it was nothing," Jiraiya said quietly.

They continued to watch the video in silence. They watched as new demons came through the portal transporting demons that were immeadiately recognized by Naruto. "Those worm things."

One of the chunin looked at Naruto and asked, "What can they do?"

The video paused to let him speak then Karin stood up and said, "Allow me Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Karin continued, "As you can see these demons are shaped like giant worms. They may seem cumbersome on the video but when in the ground their speed is incredible. When I first sensed them they were twenty feet away but they covered the distance between us in seconds. I was barely able to warn Naruto and Suigestu in time to dodge. In fact, Suigestu wasn't able to get away from the one who attacked him. If he couldn't turn his body to water, he'd be dead right now. In the skirmish, Sasuke-sama and Kakashi-san used Chidori which easily killed the creatures. The rest of the demonic worms followed the clones that Naruto had created. In fact, it may have been a good thing that they caught Suigestu. The rest of them had initially been heading toward us but then split up when Suigestu turned to water."

Naruto sighed softly and said, "They thought that we were clones so they pursued the actual clones in order to find their real target."

The video restarted and more demons emerged from the portal. These demons had a hand extended and in between them used their demonic energies to carry a sphere of water. Shadows moved within the water and Naruto muttered, "Shit, water demons."

The video continued and when it was over, hours later, they sat there in silence, digesting what they had seen. "Baa-chan, this does not look good for us," Naruto murmured.

"I know."

**Author's Notes: Can you guess where the giant worms are from? Brownie points if you do.**


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Innocence

**Author's Notes: Remember this is AU. In fact, I'm doing things with certain jutsu that probably isn't possible in canon. But I need them to do this so they are doing it.**

Chapter II: Lost Innocence

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_When I saw those spheres of water being carried into our world by those demons, I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. I quickly reazlized that Konoha was already lost. We could not defend from the ground, the water and the sky. We needed to eliminate an area of defense. I thought of Suna and its sand. I thougt of the logistics and I knew it was doable but the council refused to listen to reason, saying that I was worrying for nothing. That all changed with that little girl which was swiftly followed by one hundred civilians a few days later. Sometimes I wish I had jumped into the water after that little girl. Saved her from the fate that had befallen her or at least put an end to her pain. Kurenai later tried to comfort me after we found out the truth about those water worms. She said that we didn't know and that if I had followed that little girl I just would have shared her fate. I knew that she was right back then when she held me in her arms trying to comfort me. Just as I was trying to comfort her from __**his**__ death but in my nightmares I heared a little girl with big, green eyes screaming endlessly in torment. I saw that little girl the other day and even though I know it hasn't and won't happen . . . I still dream . . ._

Naruto groaned in frustration and pushed his fingers through his hair. '_Fucking council,'_ he thought angrily. They refused to see reason. The village would fall quickly to these demons and they needed to evacuate as soon as possible. Suna was best. The worms would have a difficult time in the hot sands of Suna and there was no waterways there like there was hear for the water demons to travel through. Konoha had no natural defenses like this plus their were _flying_ demons as well. They would be besiged within and without if they stayed in Konoha but the council . . . "Arghhhh!" Naruto screamed. "Fucking morons!"

"Council driving you up the wall, brat?" Jiraya said from the window that he had appeared in.

Naruto shook his head wearily and sighed before saying, "You're with me, aren't you ero-sennin? We can't stay here?"

"I know but until something happens to prove to them that we can't protect them in their own homes they won't budge an inch," Jiraiya replied.

"True," Naruo muttered and stood up, stretching his lanky frame. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Do you want to join me?"

"Why not," Jiraiya replied.

They walkded in silence down to the lake, listening to the sounds of children's laughter. Naruto wondered morbidly when that laughter would turn to screams. Later, Naruto wondered if he hadn't thought that then maybe it would never have had happened. That happy laughter turned to screams of terror and Naruto spun around to see a brown haired, green eyed little girl get swallowed whole by something that looked somewhat similar to the worms that he had faced in Sound. The worm after swallowing her, disappeared into the water. Naruto ran forward, intent on saving the child. Jiraiya grabbed him and didn't let go. "ERO-SENNIN, LET ME GO! I CAN STILL SAVE HER!"

"No, Naruto, you can't. It is already to late. If you follow after her you will face the same fate as her," Jiraiya whispered in his ear.

"He's right, Naruto," Karin said, her eyes unfocused as she concentrated on the lake before them. "There are at least a hundred of those things in the lake. There is no way you'd survive."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed impotently. Jiraiya released him and he fell to his knees and then rasped, "Fucking hell, I knew that this would happen. I told the council that were not safe within Konoha. We need to leave this village."

"Do you think that this will force the council to see reason," Karin asked.

Jiraiya and Naruto snorted in unision before Naruto said, "They won't see reason until people are attacked in their own homes. They'll just forbid people from going near the water which is quite difficult in Konoha with all the springs, ponds and waterways within this village which are all connected to some lake or tributary that these worms can easily access."

"I hope for our sakes that this will make them see reason," Karin said quietly as we watched the mother of the little girl scream incoherently in grief. The parents of the girls playmates ushered their children swiftly away from the lake, all the while looking fearfully back at the serene still waters.

Jirayai snorted and said, "Doubt it."

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_We were right of course. The council ignored what happened. They ordered people to stay away from the water. It wasn't till people started dying in their homes did did some of them finally started to listen to what I had to say. Two nights after that little girl died people started dying in their own homes. The worms, those damned water worms were able to travel through the fucking pipes and into peoples homes. They went for the children first, they were easier to swallow in one go after all and they were smart. They knew that if they grabbed an adult that they could be caught as they slowly swallowed their food. So something easier was prefered. Seventy-five children and twenty-four adults, all civilians, died that night. The council was actually disbanded and military rule went into effect. What Baa-chan said went and Ero-sennin and I were her right and left hands. _

The screaming woke Naruto up. He sprang to his feet and followed the screams and found a crowd beginning to surrounding an apartment door. Naruto broke the door open and followed the screams to find a young woman kneeling in front of an air duct holding a ragged, brown teddy bear. Naruto's nose wrinkled as he smelled blood and something . . . other. He knelt by the young woman and she turned to him and whimpered, "My baby, it took my little boy. My son, it ate my son! My son, my son, give me back my baby boy! Why is this happening?"

"Fuck," Naruto whispered as he took the young woman into his arms, moving her away from the air duct. He got her out into the hall and said, "Alright everyone, we have a situation. Those damned water worms have migrated into the air ducts. They're probably in the pipes as well. Everyone, evacuate the building. Move to a well lit area, with no water nearyby and plenty of space to see the enemy coming." An Anbu squad landed beside him. He looked at them grimly, "Spread the word, evacuate every building in Konoha. Get ready to guard our civilian populace."

"Yes, sir!"

The Anbu leapt away and other shinobi soon appeared to organized the evacuation of the populace. Naruto handed the distraught young woman to one of her neighbors, sorrow in his eyes. Jiraiya walked up to him and said, "You're going to have your way now. The council won't have a leg to stand on after this debacle."

Naruto raised a slim gold brow in inquiry. "This isn't the only place hit tonight. We'll know how many dead we have soon enough," Jiraiya responded to his silent inqury.

"Fuck!" Naruto's fist slammed into the wall. "I didn't see this coming. I didn't think it was possible for something so large to fit through the pipes and air ducts like that."

Naruto breathed happily, leaning against the wall. "Godfather, what are we going to do? We're not ready to make a big move, yet. Those worms . . ." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Jiraiya put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I know, Naruto, I know."

Naruto stood up straight and headed to his apartment. He grabbed his equipment and turned to leave and paused. His danger senses were going off and he smelled that scent that he had detected earliar. Blue eyes narrowed, behind him lay an air duct. He tensed his muscles and leapt up, forming a rasengan in his left hand. The worm passed underneath him, its four serrated jaws wide open, and ready to swallow him. He plunged the blue orb into the back of the creature underneath him. The rasengan bounced off the hide of the rubbery creature and it whipped around trying to grab him. The jaws of the worm snapped around a chair. Splinters of wood flew from its mouth. A weird howling noise emerged from the demon and it turned to face where Naruto had landed after he had used Kawarmi to switch with the chair. Rasengan seemed to be useless, he pulled out a kunai that had an exploding tag and when the demon slithered forward with its jaws open, he threw the kunai into its mouth before jumping out his open window. A minute later, the side of his apartment blew out. That tag had been one of his over powered exploding tags.

Naruto landed safely on the ground a few minutes later, Jiraiya soon joined him. "What happened?"

"One of those fucking worms," Naruto gritted out.

"Well, that's one less," Jiraiya murmured.

Naruto began walking toward the tower and said, "The Rasengan bounced off the fucking things back."

"Bounced?"

"It's skin is like rubber that resist the grinding of the Rasengan."

"That's good to know."

"I'm need to really begin working on my Rasenshuriken, again. Cutting maybe the way to go," Naruto said grimly.

Jiraiya nodded his head silently and they continued their journey to the Hokage's tower. They both knew that they were going to have a long night ahead of them.

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_Tsunade. That woman was a fantastic Hokage. No matter what people may say her tenure as the Godaime was a good one even with the Demon Wars. Her strength guided us all through the darkest of times. The old man asked me just after the Chunin Exams if I wanted his hat now. I laughed so hard and told him I was to be the Rokudaime not the Godaime. I still had Madara and Akatsuki to deal with and I wanted to hang every now and then with my best friend. I couldn't do that if both of us were Kage's. He nodded his head. I could tell he wasn't surprised by my decision. Not long after, Tsunade was once again the Godaime and with my help she eliminated the problems she would have had with the council the same way she did the day after those water worms invaded our homes._

Tsunade sat down at her desk every single air duct and large pipes in the hokage's tower had been sealed shut. After finishing the hokage tower we had moved onto the pipes and ducts in the shelter in the hokage's mountain and soon our civilians and shinobi would be living in there. Tsunade looked at Naruto and Jiraiya grimmly and said, "Begin making plans for the evacuation of Konoha to Suna. I don't give a flying fuck what the council says, if they want to stay they can protect themselves."

Jiraiya and Naruto smirked and nodded their heads. "You're going to need to send a message to Suna containing everything that we've discovered about these demons." Naruto said as he leaned on the wall beside a window looked out at the village. A look of contemplation was on his face and he then said, "We need to send messages to Snow and Wave as well. They're our allies after all."

Tsunade nodded her head and turned to Shizune. "Prepare the messages, I'll sign off on them once I'm done," she said and then turned back to Naruto and Jiraiya. "The civilians need to be alerted about the evac. How much are they going to be allowed to take?"

"Basic's only. Most of what we'll be hauling to Suna will be provisions and items we will need to expand Suna to fit everyone and survive a long, drawn out war with beings that won't let us surrender and live in peace," Jiraiya said quietly.

"Ero-sennin is right. The civilians will be allowed to bring only what they can carry. All wagons and other methods of transport will be used exclusevily for war time goods."

Tsunade nodded and leaned back into her chair with a long drawn out sigh. "What are you two going to be working on?"

"Seals," Jiraiya relayed.

"Huh?"

"What Ero-sennin means baa-chan is that we will be creating seal arrays that will allow us to live easily in Suna without worrying about running out of fresh produce and water. We're about have way through creating them," Naruto replied.

"Half way through but . . .?" Tsunade began.

"Gaara commissioned these seals from us earliar in the year, that's why we're half way through," Naruto told her.

"Ah, well that's some good news amoungs all the bad," Tsunade whispered. "While you and Jiraiya are working on those seals, I'll create a council to organize our evacution."

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded and turned to leave Tsunade and Shizune alone in the office. They paused when Tsunade said,"We'll need those seals done as soon as possible you two." They nodded and continued leaving the office to find a place where they could work in peace.

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_Two days after we sent out our messages, Wave and Suna responded. Gaara would be expecting us and Wave would join us in our evacution to Suna. Two days after that, Kusa sent word that they would coorinate their evacution with ours and would join us at the border of Wind Country. A few days after Kusa, Snow responded saying that they would be joining us in a week. It seems that the princess had been planning to evacuate as soon as she had learned about the demons. She realized that Snow could not be protected and had organized the evacution of the country hoping that Konoha would honor their alliance. Not long after this, news came concerning the survivors of Oto. They had fled to Iwa and the demons had followed them. Iwa was now undersiege. We hoped that Iwa would keep the demonic army occupied long enough for us to evacuate Konoha and prepare Suna for the upcoming siege. Preperations were sped up, we knew we were rapidly running out of time. Of course, even though Tsunade had put her foot down, the fucking council would not let us be about our planned evacuation. One thing I learned is that civilians should __never__ be involved in shinobi affairs. Konoha is a military outpost. Civilians can live here but they should never have any say about how the village military is run. The hokage is the supreme leader, no ifs, ands or buts about it._

Naruto and Jiraiya walked into the council chambers with irritated expressions on their faces. Their was still some morons that were still protesting the decision to evacuate the village. They headed straight for Tsunade and stood behind her, arms crossed and glared at the fools who made up part of the council. They waited silently for the rabble to quiet down till Naruto had enough. "Shut the fuck up! You called us here to talk. So talk, my godfather and I were in the middle of preparing for the upcoming evacution. We have no time for this crap."

The babling council members glared at the blonde teen angrily. Tsunade spoke up, "He's right, we have no time for this crap. Say what you're going to say so we can get back to what we were doing."

"That's what we want to talk about. This foolish idea of evacuating Konoha. This is our village. We should not be leaving our village. Do you know what that would do to our reputations . . ."

"Fuck, our reputations. This isn't about what would look good. This is about survival at all costs. We can not defend Konoha properly. There are to many access points into the village for the demons. They can attack us from the air with the demons that can fly. They can attack us from underground with their ground worms. They can enter our water supply and _**attack**_ us in our own homes. This is just what we know about right now. They may have demons that could walk through the very walls that surround the village. We are going to Suna because it is in a desert and we believe that it is most likely those Earth worms will have trouble with the heated sands of Suna. They have no lakes and streams so those water worms will not be able to enter Suna like they did Konoha. So the only two access points we would have to defend are the walls of Suna and from the air."

Gaara and I have already come up with a plan to defend us from the air using his control of Sand. We also have plans to reinforce the new walls of Suna with Yamato's wood jutsu's and seal arrays. Jiraiya and I are almost finished creating a set of seal arrays that will provide us with fresh water within Suna. Enough to create a variety of greenhouses that will grow us produce and textiles," Naruto finished with a growl.

"The brat's right. Defending Konoha is a lost cause," Tsunade stated forcefully. "We are evacuating Konoha. There is nothing you can do to stop this. All of the shinobi population is in agreement as well as a majority of the civilian populace. The ease in which those water worms entered their homes has hit home how indefenceable Konoha is. This is end of this meeting and this council."

The council members began protesting loudly. "**ENOUGH!** This is a military outpost. The hokage is the general and what she says, goes. This is not a democracy, this is a **DICTARORSHIP!** Now shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled angrily.

He glared at the men and woman who made up the civilian council, ice blue eyes shooting sparks. The council members quailed under his glare. He smirked nastily at them before turning to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya and I need to return to creating those seals. So please excuse us."

"Go, finish those arrays as fast as you can," Tsunade stated.

Naruto nodded and turned and left with Jiraiya behind him. They swiftly headed to their workspace and returned to work. Jiraiya sat down and watched as Naruto picked up where he had left off. Jiraiya had quickly realized that he was only here for moral support as Naruto had followed in his father's footsteps and became a sealmaster that surpassed what his teacher had taught him. He was only there for Naruto to bounce ideas off of. He watched as his godson wrote down notes furiously as ideas for various seals flowed through his mind. Naruto was working on a seal array that would create a rainforest. The rainforest would contain everything they'd need for medical herbs as well as a constant source of water. He shook his head, his godson had an amazing imagination and if he had chakra coils that matched his chakra reserves he would have been a prodigy in genjutsu.

Jiraiya watched as seal arrays were created and destoyed as Naruto thought about what he needed and what he wanted his final arrays to accomplish. He hoped that Naruto would be able to finish the seal arrays soon. He had a feeling that they needed to leave Konoha soon.

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_Back then I knew that my godfather was worried about how much time we had left before we too would be undersiege from the Demonic Army. I didn't say anything, I knew if I though about it that I would be distracted by my worries and fears. I didn't have time for that. Tenten was the one assigned to bring us food and water. She also updated us on how well the evacuation was going. I think that this could have been the beginning of a relationship. A relationship that could have kept me sane and stable during the worst of the Demon Wars, when friends and allies fell around me like flies. But I guess it was not meant to be . . ._

Tenten walked into the room carrying bento's for the two sealmasters who were working desperately on something that would be vital to their survival in Suna. The Toad Sanin looked up as he entered and smiled in thanks as Tenten set the bento's on the table. Naruto looked up from the papers in front of him and smiled at her. "Thanks," he said as he reached for one of the bento's.

Tenten adjusted the hem of her shirt and smiled at the blonde happily. "You're welcome, Naruto."

Jiraiya looked at the young weapons mistress and asked, "How is the evactuation coming?"

"Wave has finally arrived with its populace and they're pitching in and aiding in our evacuation. They have brought much needed building supplies which is why it took them so long to arrive here. The weight of the steel girders and stones slowed them down. A man by the name of Tazuna has taken over the organization of the building supplies."

"Listen to him, he maybe a drunk but he knows what he's doing when it comes to building," Naruto replied softly.

"You know him, Naruto?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Yes, he was our first C-class mission that rapidly went to A-class with the appearnce of Zabuza, Demon of the Mist," Naruto replied between bites of food.

Tenten and Jiraiya nodded in understanding and Tenten continued to update the two of them about the progress of the evacuation. The two sealmasters soon finished off the bento's and thanked her for the food and the update. She left with the dirty bento boxes and as she closed the door she saw a golden blonde head bend back over the table, returning to work. As she closed the door softly behind her, she smiled sadly to herself as she walked away. It had taken a lot of manuevering to beat out Hinata for the right to take Naruto his lunch.

**-excerpt from Namikaze Naruto's memoirs**

_Two days after Wave arrived, I finished the seal arrays that I was working on and began working on a new set for the walls of Suna. I knew we needed to reinforce them as much as possible. So I worked on ideas to keep things from phasing through the walls and things like that. I used my imagination to think of as many ways as possible to block the demons ability to get in through our walls. I remembered what had happened on our journey to Oto and I decided to incorporate Mokuton into the arrays as another way of protecting us against the demon armies. Tenten came everyday to bring us food and news. On the day that I finished the seal arrays that I had originally been working on I did a report for Tsunade. This was done so she could set up an experimental greenhouse for me to test my final seal arrays on. When I handed the report to Tenten, her fingers brushed mine and there was this tingling feeling. I remembered looking up at herin startlement and I realized that she had felt it too. I think that was the beginning of our relationship before . . ._

Naruto stretched and looked up at his godfather and said, "I'm done."

"Really? What do they do?" Jiraiya asked softly.

Naruto smiled proudly and said, "The seal arrays will allow us to create any kind of enviroment in a enclosed space. They'd work best with a greenhouse, of course. The arrays will allow us to create a large space within a small area. So we can have fields of food or an emence rainforest in what is actually a small area. We'll be able to create our own weather patterns within the structure's we will build that will be able to contain what we need so we will theoretically have an unending supply of water and food without leaving the safety of Suna's walls."

Jiraiya smiled proudly at his godson and said, "Write a report for Tsunade and have her get a small greenhouse prepared so we can test your seal arrays."

Naruto nodded and began writing out his report. Twenty minutes later he finished just as Tenten arrived with their lunch. Naruto looked up at the silent weapons mistress and smiled happily at her. "Hey, Tenten, just in time. I finished the arrays and just need to test them out. After we're finished, I need you to take this report to Baa-chan so she can get the test site ready. Meanwhile, I'm going to work on more seal arrays but these ones will be meant to reinforce Suna's walls," Naruto stated and handed his report to her.

She nodded and took the report from Naruto's hand. Their fingers brushed and a strange, tingly feeling where their skins touched made Naruto's eyes widen slightly. Naruto looked over at Tenten and realized that she had felt it too. Naruto brushed the feeling swiftly from his mind and turned his attention to his lunch. He did not have time for a romantic relationship at this time. He swiftly finished his lunch and soon Tenten left with the empty bento boxes and Naruto's report. Naruto returned to working on his next batch of seal arrays.

Tenten dropped off the bento's at kiosk that had been set up to feed the shinoibi's and civilians who were working on the evacuation of Konoha. She then took Naruto's report to Tsunade and delivered it to her hands. She read through what Naruto had wrote and told her to organize the creation of a small greenhouse and she nodded silently in response before leaving to do as she asked. She sighed softly to himself, Naruto obviously felt the attraction between the two of them but he was not willing to do anything about it. She didn't blame him. Now was not the time for a romance of any kind right now but she could dream, couldn't she?

**Author's Notes: Can you guess where these worms are from? Brownie points if you do. Here's a hint: It involved an ocean liner and end only three people were left alive. Those that guessed the gravoids from Tremors in the last chapter, kudos, you're correct.**


End file.
